Anonymous Letter
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, anggota ekskul basket selalu menerima surat dari seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. PURE Straight Pairing! UKLiech. Requested by Chi-23.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. AU. Typo. Gentle!Arthur. NO Sad Ending. **PURE** **Straight Pairing!** **NON-Boy's Love. **UKLiech.

**Writer's note :** Requested by Chi-23. Mmmm….ini pertama kalinya bikin straight pairing. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Fic ini murni STRAIGHT. Aku tidak akan menyinggung apapun yang berhubungan dengan yaoi ataupun fujoshi dalam fic ini. Jika tidak suka, yah jangan dibacalah ya ^^v. Arthur-Alfred murni hanya teman biasa. Italic = isi surat. Seragam sekolahnya bayangin seragam Hetalia Gakuen aja ya.

**Anonymous Letter**

"Mau kemana?" tanya Alfred pada sahabatnya.

Sekolah telah selesai sejak lama dan para murid yang mempunyai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler pulang lebih lambat dibanding murid lainnya. Hari ini, ekskul (ekstrakurikuler) basket latihan lebih lama dari biasanya dikarenakan pertandingan antar sekolah yang akan diadakan kurang dari seminggu lagi. Teman-teman Alfred lain yang telah berganti baju seragam berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah dengan berbagai keluhan terdengar dari mereka. Alfred sendiri jauh lebih letih karena dia adalah kapten pertandingan kali ini. Maka, ketika melihat sahabatnya itu justru berjalan ke arah bangunan sekolah, bukannya ke arah gerbang, Alfred merasa aneh.

"Duluan saja," jawab Arthur. "Aku mau mengambil barang yang ketinggalan di kelas."

Didorong keinginan untuk cepat tidur, Alfred tidak merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya lebih banyak ataupun menemani sahabatnya kembali ke kelas. Ia pun berjalan menjauh dari sekolah bersama teman-teman yang lain. Arthur memperhatikan teman-temannya menghilang dari pandangan ketika mereka mulai jauh dari gerbang sekolah, barulah ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah yang sepi. Hari ini Alfred sungguh keras dalam latihan sehingga mereka pulang saat matahari nyaris saja tenggelam. Hal itu membuat suasana kelas yang dimasuki Arthur tampak sedikit menggetarkan keberanian. Tapi, itu bukanlah masalah bagi Arthur. Remaja Inggris yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat serta mata hijau indah dibawah alis agak tebal ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan keadaan sunyi kelasnya itu.

Apa yang dipikirkannya adalah barang yang ia akui ketinggalan. Dia berjalan menuju meja tempat ia belajar di kelasnya itu, lalu membungkukkan badan untuk melihat isi laci meja tersebut. Dia mendapati sebuah amplop merah muda di dalamnya.

Arthur tersenyum senang.

Dia mengambil amplop itu dan berjalan keluar kelas lalu meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

Setelah sampai rumah dan selesai mengganti baju serta makan malam, Arthur masuk kamarnya. Dia memakai kaos hijau polos serta celana pendek coklat. Ia duduk di meja belajar kamarnya lalu mengeluarkan surat dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Surat yang terbalut amplop merah muda tanpa tulisan apa-apa di bagian luar. Arthur membuka amplop itu dan membuka kertas surat dengan warna senada. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia mulai membaca isi surat itu.

_Arthur,_

_Bagaimana? Capek ya? Hari ini latihanmu berat ya? Tapi tenang saja, latihan ini pasti akan membawa hasil di pertandingan nanti. Jadi, tidak apa-apa. Bersakit dulu biar bisa senang dengan kemenangan nanti. Selamat berjuang ya untuk pertandingan minggu depan. Kuharap kau menang. Latihanlah yang tekun. Ah, tapi jangan terlalu keras. Aku takut nanti kau keletihan lalu jatuh sakit. Aku…sedih jika kau sakit. Jaga kesehatanmu. Setelah latihan, istirahatlah. Kau perlu tidur untuk memulihkan tenagamu. Makan yang banyak, biar kau selalu semangat. Tetap semangat latihan! Berjuanglah untuk minggu depan! Aku sangat menantikan detik kau bermain di pertandingan nanti. Aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu. _

_Salam,_

_Ilgniwz L_

Senyum di bibir Arthur semakin melebar. Dia geli sendiri membaca surat itu. Sebenarnnya, surat itu bukanlah barang ketinggalan seperti yang diakuinya tadi kepada Alfred. Ia telah menerima surat tanpa nama pengirim yang jelas itu sejak sebulan yang lalu. _Ilgniwz L._ Nama samaran yang dipakai sunggulah aneh. Arthur tidak bisa menebak siapa pemilik asli surat ini. Tapi, ia yakin masih satu sekolah dengannya meski Arthur tak bisa menemukan nama itu dalam daftar nama di sekolahnya. Surat pertama yang diterimanya sebulan lalu masih tak jauh berbeda dengan isi surat yang sekarang sedang dibaca Arthur. Isi-isi surat tersebut kurang lebih hanya seperti penyemangat kepada idolanya. Awalnya, Arthur tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi, surat-surat itu tanpa henti menyemangatinya terlebih lagi di saat tim basket mereka kalah tanding dan mau tak mau Arthur merasa _down_. Saat itulah, ketika ia membaca surat dari Ilgniwz L ini, ia merasa terhibur. Arthur merasa diperhatikan dan diberi semangat oleh seseorang yang ia bahkan tak tahu siapa.

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Ilgniwz L?" tanya Arthur pada surat itu. Dia membuka laci meja belajarnya dengan tangan kanannya dan memindahkan sebuah kotak yang berisi tumpukan surat.

Semua surat yang diterima Arthur dari pengirim misteriusnya ini disimpannya dalam kotak itu. Surat-surat itu selalu diletakkan di laci meja Arthur dalam kelas. Setiap hari, sehabis kegiatan ekskul, Arthur akan selalu mendapat surat baru dari pengirim misterius itu. Alasan yang sama ini yang membuatnya tadi kembali ke kelas sendirian walaupun ia sendiri juga merasa capek dan ingin cepat tidur. Entah sejak kapan surat-surat itu selalu dinanti Arthur. Ia selalu berdebar-debar tak sabar ingin mengakhiri latihan ekskul karena ia selalu mendapat surat itu setelahnya. Memang isi surat itu hanya kata-kata penyemangat biasa, tapi siapa yang tidak merasa tersanjung jika diperhatikan seperti itu? Sekalipun cowok paling cuek, sedikitnya hatinya pasti senang menerima perhatian seperti itu. Apalagi Arthur yang hanya seorang remaja Inggris biasa?

Tentu saja Arthur penasaran mengenai identitas milik pengirim surat ini. Ia juga pernah menuliskan balasan surat untuk sang pengirim dengan meletakkannya di laci mejanya juga. Arthur mengucapkan terima kasih atas surat-surat yang telah dikirim padanya. Mereka berbalasan surat sampai Arthur tidak tahan lagi ingin mengetahui identitas sebenarnya. Ia menanyakan lewat surat namun tak dijawab. Pernah sekali waktu Arthur bolos ekskulnya untuk menunggui sang pengirim surat dengan bersembunyi di ruang kelas. Namun, nampaknya sang pengirim itu selalu mengetahui tindak-tanduk Arthur sehingga ia datang untuk membalas surat. Merasa takut dijauhi atau tidak mendapat surat lagi, Arthur menuliskan surat dan ditaruh di laci mejanya lalu pulang. Surat itu berisikan permintaan maafnya.

_Ilgniwz L,_

_Maaf, maaf. Tolong jangan marah. Aku mencari tahu tentangmu itu karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku minta maaf kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang identitasmu. Aku tidak akan menunggu di kelas lagi sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku juga tidak akan mencari tahu tentang itu jika kau tidak ingin. Aku janji. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Jadi, masih bisakah kita tetap bertukar surat?_

_Salam,_

_A Kirkland_

Respon yang didapat Arthur positif. Mereka masih bertukar surat dan saling tidak menyinggung identitas asli sang pengirim sampai sekarang. Arthur merasa cukup senang dengan kondisi mereka sekarang. Memang ia ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Ilgniwz L itu tapi yang paling penting baginya sekarang adalah surat-surat itu. Isi hati yang disampaikan oleh surat itu lebih penting. Dan jika sang pengirim tidak mau diketahui identitasnya, Arthur sebagai pria yang baik, sudah seharusnya tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Etiket kesopanan seorang _gentleman_ melekat pada dirinya yang berdarah Inggris, maka ia menghormati keinginan gadis yang mengirimnya surat. Oh, dia tahu seorang gadis yang menulis itu. Pilihan kata yang digunakan, warna merah muda kertas serta amplop suratnya, juga tulisan tangan rapi. Sekalipun seorang laki-laki yang menulis (_Dan sangat tidak mungkin_, pikir Arthur), berarti laki-laki tersebut sangat feminin.

Arthur membawa kotak yang berisi surat-surat itu ke ranjangnya. Dia merebahkan badan dan membaca lagi surat-surat itu. Inilah kegiatannya setiap malam sebelum tidur. Ia selalu membaca semua surat-surat itu meskipun matanya sangatlah ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia nyata. Arthur tak pernah bosan mengulang baca surat-surat itu. Setiap kali ia membaca, senyumnya selalu diiringi rasa hangat di dadanya. Bahagia ada seseorang yang begitu menilai tinggi dirinya. Memperhatikannya, mendukungnya, selalu menyemangatinya. Walaupun belum pernah bertemu, sang pengirim surat itu telah menempati ruang spesial di hati Arthur. Dari surat-surat itu, Arthur lumayan bisa menerka pribadi Ilgniwz L. Lembut, sabar, penyayang. Dan untuk masalah rahasia jati diri itu, Arthur bingung harus menyimpulkan apa. Bisa karena gadis itu lebih suka kerahasiaan atau pemalu. Antara dua itu.

Apapun tak masalah bagi Arthur. Dia mendekatkan surat yang diterimanya hari ini ke wajahnya dan mencium wangi pena dari kertas surat itu. Ada sedikit aroma keju tercium tapi diabaikan Arthur. Ia menikmati wangi itu seolah berharap pemilik surat itu memiliki wangi yang sama. Matanya perlahan menutup didorong keletihan seluruh badannya.

"Aku…ingin bertemu denganmu…" gumamnya sebelum tertidur.

.

.

"Ah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Alfred yang duduk kelelahan di kursi pinggir lapangan basket.

Latihan ekskul hari ini telah berlangsung selama satu jam sore ini. Mereka kini tengah istirahat sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk masing-masing dan minum air dari botol yang dibawa tiap anggota. Alfred memasang lagi kacamatanya yang dia lepas selama latihan. Ia menatap Arthur yang masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Seragam basket tanpa lengan dengan leher V serta celana selutut yang dikenakan Arthur nyaris basah oleh keringat yang belum dilapnya meskipun handuk kecilnya telah dari tadi bergantung di lehernya.

"Handukmu itu di lehermu," kata Alfred sambil meneguk air putih segar dari botol minumannya. Ia mencoba menebak apa yang dicari Arthur.

"Itu aku tahu," jawab Arthur mulai kesal karena capek, "yang kucari itu botol minumanku."

"Kau tidak bawa?"

"Rasanya di kelas. Aku ke kelas dulu," Arthur mengelap keringat di wajah dan badannya lalu membalikkan badan untuk pergi ketika Alfred menahannya. "Tunggu, minum yang aku saja."

Arthur menoleh dan memandang sinis. "Apa cukup?" tanyanya dengan muka kesal. Ia yakin sekali kalau teman Amerika-nya itu selalu butuh minum 2 kali lipat darinya. Dan sekarang, Alfred menawari minum seperti itu, sekalipun Arthur menganggap hal ini lucu tetap saja ia masih kesal karena belum minum. Alfred terlihat berpikir dan nampaknya menyetujui keraguan Arthur karena mereka memang butuh banyak minuman untuk latihan kali ini sehingga ia berkata, "Cepat ambil! Kita masih harus latihan!"

Sudah capek latihan basket sekarang Arthur harus berlari ke kelasnya. Arthur mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hati betapa gila sahabatnya yang tidak berbelas kasihan. Sesampainya di kelas yang sepi, Arthur bersyukur menemukan botol minumannya. Dia meminum beberapa teguk sambil duduk di kursinya. Ketika ia minum, ia bisa mendengar ekskul paduan suara juga latihan. Mereka akan tampil di hari pertandingan nanti untuk menyanyikan lagu mars sekolah. Sesaat Arthur menikmati suara nyanyian ekskul tersebut lalu teringat tentang suratnya. Ia segera mengecek laci mejanya. Surat dengan amplop biru muda yang diletakkannya sebelum latihan ekskul sebagai balasan surat yang kemarin masih di sana. Berarti sang pengirim misterius itu masih belum memberikan surat balasan. Arthur menghela nafas dan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berniat akan mengeceknya lagi sehabis kegiatan ekskul selesai.

Arthur membuka pintu kelas dan akan berlari kembali menuju lapangan basket ketika tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aaah…"

Suara lembut terdengar. Arthur menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yanng baru saja menabrak dirinya dan dia mendapati seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya terduduk jatuh di hadapannya. Gadis itu berambut pirang sebahu dan bermata hijau seperti dirinya. Sebuah pita kecil berwarna biru keunguan manis diikat di rambut bagian kanan.

"Maaf, aku tidak lihat lagi," Arthur mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis yang menatapnya, entah takut entah senang, lekat. Wajah gadis manis itu memerah sendiri membuat Arthur heran. Ia tidak mengenalnya. Bukan teman sekelasnya. Tapi dari suara lembut yang terdengar tadi, Arthur memiliki perkiraan gadis itu anak ekskul paduan suara. Arthur membantunya berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya…" suara lembut yang menjawab Arthur itu entah bagaimana terasa nyaman baginya. Arthur mau bertanya lagi di saat sebuah benda yang melayang menjauh dari tangan gadis itu. "Barangmu jatuh."

"Jangan!" gadis itu berusaha mencegah Arthur yang hendak mengambilkan benda yang terjatuh miliknya, namun ia sendiri kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia jatuh ke arah Arthur. Gadis itu jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Arthur. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam karena gugup. Detak jantung Arthur sendiri sudah bergemuruh begitu keras hingga nampaknya bisa didengar gadis itu yang kini kepalanya terkulai di dada bidang Arthur. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Ma-maaf!"

Wajah mereka begitu dekat begitu gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya tadi. Kedua mata hijau zamrud itu bertemu. Kelihatan jelas gadis itu tahu persis suara detak jantung Arthur karena telapak tangan kirinya terletak di atas dada Arthur untuk menopang tubuhnya. Wajah keduanya memerah sampai gadis itu menjauh dari tubuh Arthur untuk duduk. "Ma-maaf," katanya lagi dengan suara seperti marshmallow itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Arthur gugup dan tersipu saat duduk. Lalu matanya teralih pada benda milik gadis itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan jelas dan menyadari itu adalah sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda. Mirip dengan amplop yang selalu diterimanya dari Ilgniwz L. Dia bertanya, "Itu punyamu?"

Reaksi gadis itu sangat mengejutkan Arthur. Wajahnya memerah, matanya menatap Arthur penuh kasih, dan ia menunduk malu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Arthur. Ia pun kembali memperhatikan gadis yang duduk didepannya ini dengan seksama. Penampilan femininnya terlihat. Lemah lembut sifatnya terasa. Ditambah sikap pemalunya yang cocok dengan petunjuk alasan mengapa sang pengirim misterius tidak mau mengatakan jati diri sebenarnya. Image yang dia bayangkan tentang Ilgniwz L itu persis seperti gadis yang di hadapannya ini.

"Ka-kau Ilgniwz L?"

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya malu. Arthur menyimpulkan kalau itu benar.

Seketika itu juga Arthur menyambar tangan orang yang sudah sangat ingin ditemuinya sejak lama. Gadis itu agak kaget mendapati kedua tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh Arthur yang kini menatapnya begitu terkesima. Arthur menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh tangan mereka yang digenggam setinggi bahu gadis itu.

Dia bersyukur bisa bertemu.

Sudah sangat lama ia ingin bertemu. Sudah sangat lama hatinya telah merindukan keberadaan gadis itu meski tak mengenal apapun selain dari tulisannya. Dukungan yang diberikan, perhatikan yang tersampaikan. Semuanya itu menjadi keteguhan di dalam diri Arthur ketika mengalami masa-masa tak menyenangkan. Dari sudut pandang orang biasa, sesungguhnya memang hal itu tidak penting. Tapi, sangat penting bagi Arthur. Di saat ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan orang, tapi butuh kata-kata untuk menghiburnya. Di saat ia tidak suka dengan dunia, tapi butuh seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk tetap menjalani hidup. Hal-hal yang ia malu untuk diskusikan dengan orang lain karena takut ditertawakan, ditanggapi begitu serius olehnya. Bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah remaja laki-laki biasa. Tak pernah ia diperlakukan seseorang sampai sebegitunya.

"A-Arthur…" gadis itu bingung ketika Arthur terdiam lama menunduk dengan menyentuhkan tangan mereka dan dahi Arthur.

Arthur mencium lembut jari-jari mungil milik gadis itu. "Terima kasih," ia meniciumnya penuh kasih. "Terima kasih, "penuh rasa syukur juga terima kasih. "Terima kasih," dengan nada lembut, Arthur mengucapkan diiringi senyum bahagianya, "Terima kasih atas selama ini…"

Gadis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Arthur mendekatkan wajahnya seraya bertanya sambil berbisik, "Siapa namamu sebenarnya, Ilgniwz L?"

Arthur menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang dan rindu. Tatapan yang begitu hangat. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu pun sangatlah lembut. Tidak heran jantung gadis itu berdetak begitu cepat ketika menjawab, "Lily…Lily Zwingli…"

Arthur mencium kening Lily sebelum menempelkan dahi mereka, "Lily."

"Lily," panggil Arthur lembut sambil tersenyum. "Lily," seolah Arthur tak puas memanggil nama gadis manis itu.

Merasa tindakan Arthur lucu karena memanggil berulang kali, Lily tertawa kecil karena geli. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil sampai kedua tangan Lily mengelus lembut kedua pipi Arthur, "Iya, Arthur?"

"Terima kasih Lily…"

Arthur menyentuh lembut bibir Lily dengan bibirnya dan menarik gadis manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heemmmm….terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca X)**

**Seperti yang sudah kuberitahu, ini fic dengan straight pairing yang pertama kali aku buat. Diharapkan komentar pembaca sekaliaaaann X)) Apapun itu akan kuterima ^^**


End file.
